Oneshot: Speak Now!
by AlleyjandroJacobie
Summary: Bella and Edward were once friends, but something happened and she left. Now Bella is back in Forks. Read to see what happens! Sorry, not good at summeries.


Okay everyone, I'm the person who usually reads the stories on fanfiction. Once I heard the new song "Speak Now" from Taylor Swift's new album 'Speak Now, I just had to write this One-shot. I hope you like it!

* * *

**Bella POV**

Today would have to be the worst day of my life. The love of my life, Edward Cullen, is getting married to the woman who I hate the most. Tanya is her name. Edward and I were best friends before he met Tanya. Tanya was the new girl. We were at prom and I was getting ready to tell him that I loved him, but Tanya stole him away from me. He never talked to me after that. It was like I never existed. Me and his sister, Alice, were still best friends, but I then moved with my family to Arizona, forgetting all about him. I'm now 26 and back at Forks seeing how everything changed since I left. I was at the store when I heard Edward was getting married. I was crushed.

Now I'm sitting on the groom side of the church, in a strapless dark blue with black waist band and knee high dress. My hair was in light curls and I'm in black heels. I sneaked into the wedding. Edward then walked out in a tux with Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett behind him. When my eyes landed on Edward, he looked tired, sad, and uninterested. It's like he knew I was looking at him, because he looked at me and when he spotted me, he went wide eyed then smiled. I smiled back but then looked away. I'm still in love with him. I looked back up at him and saw him talking to Jasper and Emmett. Jazz and Em looked up and looked around the crowd. Their eyes found mine, and smiled. I nodded at them.

I looked back at my hands in my lap, then someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey guys. How are you?" I asked.

"We're good. How are you?" Jasper asked.

"Good." I said and they rolled their eyes.

"Bella?" I looked at them to see determination on their eyes. Music then started playing, "Bella, speak now." Emmett said. They then ran back beside Carlisle. Carlisle smiled at me and nodded. I nodded back. Speak now? What? Speak now? I looked down the aisle and saw a miniature Alice walking skipping down the aisle throwing flowers. I looked at Jasper who was smiling at his daughter. I looked back down the aisle and saw Alice walking down. She walked past me and saw me. She smiled big, but kept on walking. Rosalie followed behind her and once Rosalie saw me, she looked like I save her life. Does everyone hate Tanya. The wedding march came on and I looked at Edward. He was looking down the aisle at Tanya. Tanya looked sluttier than ever. Thank goodness she didn't see me when she walked past me. Tanya's father placed her hand in Edwards, then sat down beside Tanya's Mom. Edward and Tanya walked up to Mr. Weber.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join together this Man and this Woman in matrimony. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Mr. Weber said. Everything is now silent.

Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie all looked at me. I thought of what Emmett said. **_"Speak now."_** He wants **_me _**to stand up and stop this. I looked at Edward and he looked at everyone, but his eyes stopped on mine. I can't believe I'm going to do this. I stood up, my heart beating really fast. Everyone turned to me with shocked and horrified looks. I looked at Edward and took a deep breath.

"Edward. Don't marry Tanya." I said and everyone gasped. Jasper gave Emmett a high five. Tanya looked at me, clearly pissed off.

"Why shouldn't he?" Tanya asked me. Everyone looked back at me. Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie also looked at me, wondering what I'm going to say. I looked at everyone around me and saw Esme smiling at me. I looked back up and my eyes locked with Edwards green eyes.

"Edward, I love you." I said and everyone gasped. His family, except Esme even looked surprised, "I loved you since we were 17." I said. I looked at everyone and went wide eyed. Did I really just do that. I gave everyone apologetic looks and took off down the aisle to the doors.

"Bella?" I stopped and turned around. Edward was running down the aisle to me. Everybody was standing and watching what he was going to do.

"Edward, get back here." I heard Tanya yell. Edward got to me and what he did was unexpected. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Go Edward!" Emmett yelled. Once she shock of Edward kissing me dissolved, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with everything I had. A lot of people were cheering. Wow, a lot of people didn't want him to marry Tanya.

He pulled away from me and smiled, "I love you too, and thank you. Thank you for stopping me from doing the most stupid thing I have ever done. I'm sorry about prom, Bella." He said and I smiled.

"You're forgiven." I said. I then attached my lips back to his.

**The End **

**Please review!**


End file.
